Suzu
is Kain's black cat by contract. Appearance Suzu appears as a normal human child, but with cat ears and tail. She has black chin-length hair and large golden (hazel) eyes with slit pupils. She usually wears a long-sleeved brown gothic lolita dress with puffy sleeves, black frills and a light brown collar, and black thigh high socks with white straps in the end, and black mary janes. Personality Suzu is fairly easygoing, and because of her short attention span, she is very excitable. Due to her young age, she is also very clumsy. She is very loyal to her master despite having a surly attitude towards others. Biography One day while in town, Kain came across her, holding a sign saying that she was up for adoption for free. Due to his family's financial status, Kain took her in. She would appear mainly while working for Kain, though her attitude can be troublesome to him, or during events involving Black Cats with Rokumon, Oboro and Kurosu. Kain made her take the Black Cat Contractor Ranking Exam in hope of getting the Graded Black Cat shopping discount. Though she was thoughtless, she hilariously succeeded in the Concentration test, and overwhelmed Oboro in the Writing and Combat tests. As a result, she got an unconditional pass.Chapters 110-114, Episode 43-Episode 44 Once, a female ghost brought her to her apartment, to turn her into a cursing black cat with a curse set for an absurd grudge over her co-worker. Fortunately, the product turned out to be a fake cat food product, but it indeed had a destructive power, as due its gross taste, Suzu went crazy, scratching up the apartment and tearing down curtains.Chapters 280-281 When the Black Cat Secret Meeting took place with no knowledge of its purpose and Oboro assumed it as a protest rally against the Shinigamis, she felt she had no complaints over her master, and after the real purpose of this meeting is discovered, she collapses in disgust like everybody else and unconsciously goes mad, when the winning prize is revealed.Chapters 349-351 In the last story, she, Oboro and Kuroboshi III searched for a lion headed faucet that pours water from the Sanzu river which is dangerous as it would send anybody with a boundary stone directly to the Wheel of Reincarnation, and they failed to notice that it was right behind them stuck in a fountain when they met upon Rokumon who finds it. The 4 are last seen enjoying a picnic together.Chapters 396, 398 Abilities * Transformation: she can transform into kitten form.Chapter 157, Episode 62 Relationships Kain Suzu is very loyal to Kain. Kain's Mother She is doted on by Kain's mother. Quotes * “I think you should seize the souls of those scums who biker at the counter” (窓口でゴネるよーなカスどもは、魂を差し押さえてやればいいと思いますっ) - Chapter 94, while serving tea to Kain at the Mortal Census Bureau Trivia * Her name means "bell". * According to her contract, she works for food. She was originally contracted because this seemed like a good deal to save money. This actually proved the opposite because not only is she doted upon with gifts by Kain's mother, she also causes a lot of damage in the house due to her short attention span. Gallery Suzu_full.jpg Volume 10.jpg 02-Oboro-Kurosu-Suzu-and-Rokumon-3.jpg suzu1.jpg Black Cats Dreaming.jpg Black Cats Eye Catch.png Halloween Animedia.jpg Rokumon Oboro Suzu Sansei.jpg 57926123.jpeg MainPicManga.jpg Rinne 200.jpg Chapter 300.jpg Kyoukai no rinne Final chapter.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Cat Category:Female Category:Major Characters